Trash
Summary It's trash. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-8-A. S-Memetic with「Trash Man」 Name: Trash Origin: Aleverse Gender: Garbage (Treshe, Treshim, Treshelf) Age: Infinite Classification: Trash, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Trash Manipualtion, Garbage Summoning, Time Stops, Time Skips, Time Erasure, Space Stops, Space Skips, Space Erasure, Can consume manipulations and gains its powers, Regeneration (Godly-Trash-High), Immortality (Type 1 last very long, Type 2 is undying, Type 3 always comes back, Type 4 to trashhood, Type 5 is eternal, Type 6 is in everyone, Type 7 is not kill, Type 8 always trash ), Gains even more powahs via tresh and eatin' gahbage, Slightly Stronger than Slightly Strong Inner-Concepts: Immortality (Type 5), Virtual Immunity to Anything, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ for Outerversal Cities+. S-Memetic with「Trash Man」, exponentially increases with ゴミゴミゴミ, increases even further beyond with IMTHETRASHMAN, increases even more with GAHBAGE Speed: Massively Irrelevant+. S-Memetic for「Trash Man」, exponentially increases with ゴミゴミゴミ, increases even further beyond with IMTHETRASHMAN, increases even more with GAHBAGE Lifting Strength: Class > 9000.「Trash Man」is S-Memetic, exponentially increases with ゴミゴミゴミ, increases even further beyond with IMTHETRASHMAN, increases even more with GAHBAGE Striking Strength: Class ITJ (Comparable to Outerversal Nukes).「Trash Man」is S-Memetic, exponentially increases with ゴミゴミゴミ, increases even further beyond with IMTHETRASHMAN, increases even more with GAHBAGE Durability: Multi-City Block level+ for Outerversal Cities+. S-Memetic with「Trash Man」, exponentially increases with ゴミゴミゴミ, increases even further beyond with IMTHETRASHMAN, increases even more with GAHBAGE Stamina: Vastly Peak SuperInfinity (Can shout TrashTrashTrash for over 3,402,193,822,116,548,741,549,498,474,915,498,742,187,615,796,156,798,460 Outerversal years without nourishment juice ), exponentially increases with ゴミゴミゴミ, increases even further beyond with IMTHETRASHMAN, increases even more with GAHBAGE Range: Universal for Outerverses normally. S-Memetic for「Trash Man」, exponentially increases with ゴミゴミゴミ, increases even further beyond with IMTHETRASHMAN, increases even more with GAHBAGE Standard Equipment: Tresh Intelligence: Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Omniscient. S-Memetic for「Trash Man」, exponentially increases with ゴミゴミゴミ, increases even further beyond with IMTHETRASHMAN, increases even more with GAHBAGE Weaknesses: Kawaii Key: Fiction-All Trash | Aleversal Trash (WIP!!!) Notable Attacks/Techniques: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP * ゴミゴミゴミ: Yells TrashTrashTrash and at the same time delivers non-tieru infinium amount of punches, kicks, and slaps at the same time like a hurricane/tornado of tresh. Each time Trash is yelled increases its power, speed precision.. everything ! ! ! even moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore. * IMTHETRASHMAN: Yells IMTHETRASHMAN and picks Trash and throws it at you. The damage is always: Your.hp + 1, so it's an ins-ins-ins-ins-ins-ins-ins-ins-ins-ins-ins-ins-ins-ins-tantaneous OHKO. Each time Trash is yelled increases its power, speed precision.. everything ! ! ! even mooooooooooooooooore. * GAHBAGE: Turns opponents into GAHBAGE and consumes them. This always 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000% increases the power of Trash and「Trash Man」to even greater heights like never imagined before! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aleverse Category:Vinesauce Category:JoJo's Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Category:Trash Category:Animu Category:Mango Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Hax? Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:TRASH HAX GREATER THAN ALL HAXES Category:Tier 1 Category:Beyond Memetic Category:By a LOT Category:TRESH Category:Garbage Category:Stand User Category:Stand Users Category:Stand Category:Le stando Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Space Travelers Category:Time Stop Category:Time Skip Category:Time Erasure Category:Space Stop Category:Space Skip Category:Space Erasure Category:Manipulation Consumption Category:Memetic Empowerment Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Toon Force Category:Toonforce Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Shenanigans